


Perfect Timing

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: "How could I let him die upside-down inside an engine without knowing whether he really loved me?"





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks prompt "did what where?"

“Let me get this straight,” Tycho says dubiously. “Hobbie, you were face-down in the engine compartment?”

“I was trying to figure out what the noise was, and all the techs were busy,” his friend explains. “I leaned in too far, lost my balance, and suddenly I was stuck in there headfirst.”

“When I came by right after, his legs were just kicking in the air like sarlaac tentacles,” Wes says fondly, one arm tight around him. “And I knew the timing was perfect. How could I let him die upside-down inside an engine without knowing whether he really loved me?”

Hobbie rolls his eyes expansively. “I hear noises, I figure it's someone coming to see what's going on. It's embarrassing, but whatever, they'll get me out. Then the next thing I hear is kriffing _Derek_ _Klivian, will you marry me?_ ”

Wedge can't seem to stop grinning. “What a story, though.”

“Yes, I can't wait to tell the grandkids that one,” Hobbie deadpans.

“Me either,” Wes says blithely, and tugs his face down for a kiss.

Tycho shakes his head slowly, but he's smiling too. “Perhaps it's best we came back when we did. I don't know how much longer you could've handled both yourselves and the ersatz Rogues.”

“Why, Captain Celchu, how dare you,” Wes says with mock affront. “I'll have you know we'll be an even stronger team once we're husbands officially. Isn't that right, Hobbs?”

“Sure,” Hobbie agrees with another fond eyeroll. Then he spears Wedge and Tycho with a look. “Speaking of which...when are you guys going to finally tie the knot? How many years have you been together?”

Tycho smiles at Wedge, chest warming when the look is returned full force. They both know they don't need rings or datawork to prove how much they love each other. Not that that means there isn't a certain precious object kept in a hidden pocket in Tycho's flight suit, waiting for their own just-right moment...


End file.
